Navidad(Adelanto del capitulo VII)
by Aryantha
Summary: Una navidad en casa de los Keller...


**Una Navidad en casa de los Keller**

…Los acordes de Let It Now, cantado por Michel Bublé, llenaban todo la planta baja de la casa de los Keller. Cat salió de su cocina para ver como Vincent y los niños habían puesto la mesa. No quería que faltase de nada. Para un día que todos iban a venir a cenar.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo, tuvo que saltar dos veces para no tropezar con lo juguetes que Michael iba dejando olvidados, por todos lo sitios.

Cuando llegó al salón vio que habían cumplido sus ordenes a la perfección. La mesa para la comida de Navidad, estaba terminada y en orden ,y la chimenea encendida le daba el toque de calidez ideal.

La decoración navideña, austera, como le gustaba a ella, estaba compuesta, por luces colocadas en determinados lugares , los calcetines en la chimenea, que vivían allí hasta después de año nuevo, y las postales de felicitación que habían recibido por parte de amigos y familiares de Vincent que no habían podido ir.

La única excentricidad que se había permitido este año, había sido colocar unos cuantos juegos de luces en el porche...Los niños pueden ser tremendamente persuasivos.

Se dio la vuelta y los vio sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Vincent estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, hablando por teléfono.

Cat lo miró con expresión interrogante.

Vincent vocalizó despacio: "Es mi sobrino".

Ella asintió. En ese momento, Vanessa se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella.

-Mama ¿cuándo van a venir los primos…? Quiero que vengan pronto… Vinnie tiene que ver el nuevo juego que me ha traído Santa Claus, se que le va a encantar y…

Michael miró a su madre e interrumpió a su hermana.

-Yo quiero que venga Brian…me dijo ayer que había pedido a Santa un camión de bomberos "epetacular"… ¿papa se dice así?

Vincent, que seguía al teléfono asintió divertido. Después miró a Cat...

Ella sabía que significaba esa mirada. Había sido complicado, muy complicado, pero ahí estaban. Disfrutando de una familia maravillosa. El pequeño Michael de 3 años cada vez se parecía más a su padre. Sus mismos ojos, su misma arrebatadora sonrisa, y la mayor Vanessa, una princesita de 6 años, que le recordaba muchísimo a ella misma cuando tenía sus años, pero con unos ojos azules increíbles, sin lugar a dudas, herencia de su abuelo biológico.

Echó un vistazo a la casa y tuvo esa pequeña sensación que nos recorre muy de vez en cuando, y por poco tiempo, en la cual sentimos lo que es la felicidad, siempre breve, pero intensa.

Respiró hondo y suspiro. De repente, un pitido la sobresaltó. ¡El horno!

-¡Dios mío! el asado!..-gritó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Vincent colgó el teléfono, salto por encima de su hija, que se había tumbado encima de la alfombra, para ver los dibujos de Cuento de Navidad de Dickens, que en ese momento estaban poniendo en la tele.

Fue hacia la cocina acompañado por el ruido que hacían las cadenas de Marley, socio de Scrooge, mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegó encontró a Cat sacando el pavo del horno. Lo dejó encima de la encimera de la isla y fue a coger un poco de brandy para echárselo por encima.

La observó mientras hacia todos esos movimientos, demostrando un dominio total de su cocina. Al final después de muchas frustraciones y alguna que otra llamada a los bomberos, había aprendido a cocinar.

Se acercó a ver cómo iba el puré de patatas. Cat fue tras él, después de volver a dejar el brandy en uno de los estantes superiores.

-Todo está bien….- le dijo quitándole la cuchara de las manos.-Tú, preocúpate de que lo niños estén controlados… No quiero volver a oír ruido de cristales rotos como la otra vez.- fue llevando a su marido hacia el pasillo.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-Antes de nada recuerdos de Aaron y de Mary…y aquello fue un accidente, Michael perdió su camión de bomberos debajo de la mesa y su pantalón se enganchó con el mantel…

-Si… te entiendo, pero hay que evitar los accidentes..- le dijo Cat, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

En ese preciso momento, el aludido, dando la impresión de que tuviera poderes telepáticos, empezó a llorar.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! No encuentro el coche de policía con luces!

Cat abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

-¡Corre!- le dijo a Vincent. Este cumplió su orden inmediatamente.

-Michael, cariño, no te preocupes, papa lo busca..¿has mirado en tu cuarto?.

Los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras Vincent le guiñaba un ojo a su mujer. Ella suspiró aliviada y siguió con el ritual culinario del momento.

Volvió a revolver el ponche de huevo y sacó el puré de patatas para que se fuera enfriando un poco.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la botella de vino para dejar que se oxigenara en el decantador, llamaron a la puerta.

Vanessa gritó desde el salón que ella la abría.

Las voces de Tess y Jt llenaron el hall, junto con los gritos de dos niños, Vincent y Brian, los gemelos sorpresa de 5 años.

Cat recordó no sin sonreír, el día que Tess fue a verla, con una cara de susto tremenda, para decirle que estaba sorprendentemente embarazada de gemelos. Desde entonces les llamaban así "los gemelos sorpresa", y la sorpresa se había convertido en dos niños de pelo rizada, con la misma cara que su madre y el mismo tipo que su padre.

Salió de la cocina justo a tiempo de ver como dejaban los abrigos encima del piano, convertido desde hacía mucho tiempo en perchero improvisado, a la espera de comprar uno de verdad, aunque, Cat, tenía dudas de que algún día eso ocurriese.

Brian se pegó a sus piernas.

-Tía Cat… ¿has comprado esos bombones tan buenos?

Ella sonrió.

.-Pregúntale a Vanessa, ella es la encargada de repartirlos…

El niño dándose por contestado, echo a correr hacia el salón buscando a su prima, la cual, ya le estaba enseñando a Vinnie, el último juego para la consola que Santa le había traído.

Era curioso que teniendo la misma edad Brian siempre se hubiera entendido mejor con Michael, que era más pequeño que él, en cambio Vinnie, estaba loco con Vanessa.

Tess y Jt, llegaron hasta ella cuando el niño ya se hubo ido y le dieron sendos abrazos.

-¿Dónde está el hombre de la casa?- le preguntó Jt.

-¿Supongo que te referirás a Michael?

-Por supuesto….- corroboró su amigo, sonriendo.

Justo entonces, oyeron pasos en las escaleras. Vincent bajada llevando a su hijo subido a los hombros.

-¡Hola!.- saludo Michael a sus padrinos-. ¿Dónde está Brian? Quiero enseñarle mi coche de policía nuevo…¿ha traído su camión de bomberos?

Tess cogió de la mano al pequeño y lo llevo hacia el piano donde había dejado una bolsa grande. Brian con la boca llena de chocolate se dirigió hacia ellos sonriendo.

Saco el camión y se lo dio a Michael. Se sentaron los dos encima de la alfombra y ya no hubo niños.

Los cuatro adultos los miraron durante unos segundos y viendo que nadie se acordaba de ellos, huyeron hacia la cocina.

-¡Dios! Un rato de tranquilidad…. .- dijo Tess apoyándose en la encimera. Jt se colocó junto a ella y le cogió de la mano.

Cat cogió cuatro copas de vino y sirvió el vino que acababa de abrir. Los dio una a cada uno, guardándose una para ella.

-Por una estupendas fiestas… ¡Feliz Navidad!.- dijo levantado su copa. Todos hicieron lo mismo y brindaron.

-¿Qué tal por Boston? ¿Tus padres?.- le preguntó a Jt.

-Oh! Bien… sin novedad. Ayer prácticamente no nos hicieron ni caso… en cuanto hay niños te vuelves trasparente.

Tess sonrió, asintiendo.

-Ha caído esta noche una nevada tremenda… hemos pensado que no podríamos salir de allí.- les comentó.

-Bueno, pero al final lo habéis conseguido…¿Quién ha conducido?.- preguntó Vincent sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Jt asintió.

-Tess…..- dijo señalándola-. En estas circunstancias me fio mas de ella que de mí…Cambiando de tema ¿Te has fijado….- le dijo Jt a Vincent-... que se te han fundido una cuantas bombillas del porche?

Este asintió.

-Si… por cierto, que han durado poquísimo y no hemos tenido tiempo de cambiarlas…He estado toda esta semana viviendo en el hospital, hemos tenido un montón de operaciones programadas…

Cat asintió mientras le daba un trago al vino.

-Doy fe de ello…. Y yo he estado en la comisaria ocupada… ¿verdad Tess?

-Verdad…Tenemos un caso muy complicado, al final, puede que sea un asesino en serie…

Cat suspiró.

-No sé qué haría si no fuera por mis padres… ellos se están encargando de los niños todos estos días…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que los tres miraran hacia allí.

Vanessa grito a pleno pulmón:

-Son los abuelos…

Fue a abrir la puerta para recibir a Vanessa y a Thomas Chandler, que cargados de regalos, entraron esquivando niños.

Catherine y Vincent fueron hacia ellos para ayudarles. Vanessa al ser la más mayor se encargó de abrir las bolsas y empezar a repartir los regalos, que Santa Claus había dejado, en casa de los abuelos. Estos se quitaron las chaquetas y las dejaron encima del piano. Cat fue hacia ellos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Hola!.- los saludo.

Su padre la besó en la frente.

-No sabes el frio que hace ahora fuera… estoy convencido que va a nevar en cualquier momento.

Los cuatro niños los cogieron de la mano para que fueran al salón a ver sus juguetes nuevos y ellos, encogiendo los hombros, se dejaron llevar.

Durante la siguiente media hora, el domicilio de los Keller en Riverside Drive, fueron llegando el resto de los invitados.

Bob, Dana y Mark llegaron con un par de buenas botellas de cava español y regalos para los niños. Después de los saludos correspondientes también acabaron jugando con los ellos.

Cat contempló la escena emocionada. Había sido duro descubrir que Thomas no era su padre biológico, pero también había sido estupendo, la facilidad con que todo habido sido asimilado después del impacto inicial. Y el tener un hermano mayor, era un autentico lujo y más uno como Mark. Eran sus primeras navidades juntos, pero ya sentía que lo adoraba, y desde luego era reciproco. El, sintiendo como ella lo observaba se escabullo de la reunión de abuelos y nietos y, cogiendo a su hermana por el brazo, fue hacia la cocina.

Saludo a Jt, aTess y su cuñado, con sendos abrazos y se sirvió un vaso de vino.

- Huele que alimente hermanita… ¿ya lo tienes todo controlado?

Ella sintió.

-Si… solo falta que Heather aparezca y empezaremos a cenar.

Mark siguió hablando con ella, mientras Tess, Vincent y Jt habían empezado otra conversación sobre cómo educar a niños sin morir en el intento.

-Me han dicho que ella y Gabe lo han dejado.- le comento mientras cogía uno de los pasteles salados que había en una bandeja.

A Cat se le cambio la cara al oír el nombre del exnovio de su hermana.

-Si… y no sabes lo que me alegro… nunca me gusto para ella…. Era, no sé cómo definirlo, raro…

Mark asintió sonriendo.

-En el FBI, no le tiene nadie demasiada estima…es un bastante ambicioso.

El timbre de la puerta volvía sonar. Cat oyó como su madre se levantaba y abría. Una Heather vestida de arriba debajo de rojo entró por la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches!.- abrazó a su madre y luego a su padre..

Bob y Dana la besaron en la mejilla. Después de dejar su abrigo encima del piano, esquivo a sus sobrinos que le pedían caramelos y fue a la cocina.

-Ya veo que soy la ultima de llegar.

Cat pensó en ese momento, cuanto agradecía tener un cocina tan grande.

Vincent nada más verla pasó directamente al ataque.

-Ya nos hemos enterado que has dejado al ayudante del fiscal….- le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ella lo miró con cara de enfado.

-No le veo la gracia… toda ruptura es dolorosa…

-Ya…..- asintió, pero se veía a las claras que estaba encantado de no querer saber nada de su excuñado.

Dana entró en ese momento en la cocina, lo que aprovecho Heather para huir de preguntas comprometedoras.

Los miro detenidamente y no pudo callarse.

-No hay vino para los mayores.-les pregunto en broma, pero muy seria. Se acercó a Tess y Jt y los abrazo.

-Tenéis unos hijos adorables.- les dijo-. Ese Brian me vuelve loca...

-A mi también, te lo aseguro.-le dijo Tess. Se incorporo y tiró de Jt-. Vamos fuera a saludar al resto...-Este asintió y fue tras ella.

Vincent sacó una copa, la dejó encima de la isla y le sirvió un poco a su otra "suegra".

-Gracias caballero.- le dijo a Vincent guiñándole un ojo. Se acercó a Cat-. Quería decirte una coas antes de empezar a cenar…no sacaré mas el tema, ¿de acuerdo?.. Si queréis ayuda en el caso de las rosas no dejéis de pedirla. Oficialmente es vuestra pero, por algo, nos tienes a los tres en el FBI. Será un caso difícil.

Mark asintió al oír lo que su madrastra decía. Cat les sonrió a los dos, agradecida.

En ese momento, la madre Cat, Vanessa, entró en la cocina.

-Catherine, los niños preguntan si la comida esta ya…

Ella asintió.

-Si, podéis empezar a sentaros…Vincent, lleva el pavo.-le ordenó con sutileza.

El respiró hondo, mientras se ponía unos guantes, abría horno y sacaba el pavo.

-Dana, toma tu llevaras el puré de patatas y tu el vino y el pan.- le dijo a Mark.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la cocina para sentarse a la mesa. Los abuelos se encargaron de los niños. En teoría, los hijos de Tess y Jt no eran sus nietos, pero eso solo era teoría.

Cat se quedó en la cocina y se quitó el delantal. Estaba echando un último vistazo cuando, una fuertes manos la agarraron de la cintura y la giraron. Se encontró frente por frente con su marido. Este la sonría embelesado.

-Cada año que pasa esta más arrebatadora señora Keller….- le dijo.

Cat se colgó de su cuello.

-Bueno… no sabría que decirte… después de dos niños, una ya no es lo que era…

Vincent la beso apasionadamente, mientras la agarraba fuerte de la nuca para atraerla hacia él. Cuando acabo de besarla, junto su frente con la ella.

-Esta noche cuando los niños estén en la cama te demostraré lo hermosa que me pareces…

Ella sonrió.

-Vale…cuando los niños se duerman…

-Si… pondremos velas y música apropiada…bajita, pero apropiada.-le metió las manos por dentro de los pantalones vaqueros, mientras ella hacía lo propio por debajo de la camisera negra de cuello pico que él llevaba.

Y ese momento, la voz de Bob sonó fuerte y clara..

-Pareja de tortolitos dejar de hacer manitas y traer un buen cuchillo para cortar el pavo… los niños están famélicos…

Los dos suspiraron a la vez.

-A veces mataría, tu "otro" padre...tiene un don para incordiar...- le dijo Vincent al oído antes de separarse a regañadientes.

-¡Voy!.- le gritó su hija-. Ve….- le dijo a Vincent sonriendo, no se llevaban mal pero tampoco eran íntimos-. . Ahora lo llevo yo.

Cogió el cuchillo del cajón y fue hacia el salón. Cuando entró vio a todos sentados a la perfecta mesa de Navidad manteniendo animadas charlas, unos con otros, y a cuatro niños, que eran dados de comer por sus respectivos padres.

Sintió que adoraba a su familia y que deseaba disfrutar de ella más que nada en el mundo.

De repente...

_** ¡**__**Feliz**__** Navidad a tod s ! y muchas gracias por leerme**_


End file.
